


The Carjacking

by Kyuubiluver342



Series: The Many Times Seto Kaiba Was In Debt To Joey Wheeler [6]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, Gun Violence, Kidnapping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 02:58:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16778245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyuubiluver342/pseuds/Kyuubiluver342
Summary: Their driver was shot and they were kidnapped. So what are the Kaiba brothers to do?





	The Carjacking

The Carjacking

Seto pulled Mokuba close and tried not to wince. The car felt almost claustrophobic right now, too small and closing in with every second, even as he sat there. Then again, the gun in his face did not help. The psycho of the week had taken control of their car while driving home. Their driver, most likely dead based off the gunshot from earlier, had just stopped at a red light when the doors were ripped open and two men got in, one up front and one in the back with the brothers. With a gun to his head, the driver had followed the directions given until they ended up in an abandoned part of town. Now, he was dead, and the Kaiba brothers were left with one gunman outside the car and one gunman inside.

The one inside had been rambling for about twenty minutes now, talking about all the money they wanted and what they planned on doing with that money when there was a cry outside followed by a thud. Seto glanced out the window, but saw nothing. Nothing?

“Looks like your friend is gone.” Seto remarked and the man paused, looking outside with a frown.

“Probably going to take a piss. Now, back to what’s truly important.” The man sneered and Seto swallowed.

The man continued to ramble on, but Seto was move concerned about the movement he saw outside the car. The car shook for a moment and the man scowled, slamming his hand against the roof.

“Knock it off out there, idiot! I’m talking here!” he roared and the car stopped shaking.

Vaguely, behind the man’s head, Seto saw a shadow moving in the driver’s seat. He looked at Mokuba and noted he saw it too. The limo screen, which separated them from the driver from the backseat, started to roll down and the man frowned.

“Get bored out there or something?” he snapped, not even bothering to turn around.

“You can say that.” a voice replied as a arm snaked its way through the window and around the man’s throat.

He choked, pulled back against the window and frame tightly. He dropped the gun in his panic, clawing at the arm to get free, but no luck. Trapped between the elbow and the window, he had nowhere to go and soon went limp, eyes rolling back in his head. The arm held for a moment longer before letting go. As he slid to the floor, Joey’s face appeared in their view and he smiled.

“Yo.” he said with a wave and Mokuba let out a sigh.

“Joey!” Mokuba cried in relief and Seto relaxed, feeling that same relief in his soul.

“Mutt?” he called, a little startled, but mostly relieved.

“Huh, I guess you two really do attract psychos.” Joey muttered and Mokuba nodded.

“How did you find us?” he asked and Joey paused.

“Was in the neighborhood.” he replied stiffly.

“What were you doing here?” Seto asked and Joey shrugged.

“Nothing much, just saving two very rich brothers from two very dumb ones. Hold on.” Joey said. 

He disappeared from view and then the door opened. Shoving the man over, he dropped his partner in crime on top of him. He looked like he had been knocked out cold, based on the wound to the back of his head and Seto felt some kind of vicious pleasure at that. Served them both right. Next came the driver, still alive apparently, but shot in the leg. He moaned as he was moved and Mokuba winced.

“Now, let’s get you guys home, ok?” Joey asked.

“What about them?” Mokuba asked.

“I’ll worry about that after I drop you guys off.” he replied as he closed the door.

Hoping into the driver’s seat, Joey took off and Seto blinked warily. Clearly Joey had a lead foot and Seto was not about to die today. Reaching over, he put on his seat belt and made Mokuba do the same. After some time, they pulled up in front of the mansion. The brother were quick to get out, but Joey didn’t. Instead, as soon as the door closed, the limo took off and they watched as it disappeared into the setting sun. They glanced at each other and then went inside. Seto ordered Roland to track down the missing limo and find out what happened to the occupants.

Eventually the limo was found, burned to a crisp in a ditch outside town. The driver was found at the nearby hospital, but the two gunmen were never seen again. Roland could not find hide or hair of them and after a week of searching, Joey eventually made his reappearance.

“Where have you been, Mutt?” Seto snarled as he cornered Joey in a hallway at KaibaCorp.

“Been busy. Didn’t have time to stop by.” he said with a shrug.

Seto grit his teeth and glared. Joey just glared back and the two of them probably would have continued that way forever if Mokuba hadn’t coughed and gotten their attention.

“We were worried, Joey. I mean you disappeared after saving our lives and with two dangerous gunmen. They could have killed you.” Mokuba said and Joey snorted.

“With what hands? Guys like that will never learn if they are put in jail or something like that. Nah, guys like that need to learn the old fashioned way.” Joey said darkly and Seto felt a shiver of fear.

“What happened to them?” he questioned.

“Nothing that can be proven.” Joey replied and there was a moment of hesitation before Seto nodded.

“Good.” Seto said after some time.

Mokuba gave him a dark glare, but Seto ignored it. Those men had threatened their lives. They were lucky Joey had been the one to handle them. Joey seemed somewhat pleased to have Seto on his side, so Mokuba let it drop.

“Now, before you ask, I don’t want anything from either of you.” Joey explained and the two frowned, startled.

“What? Why?” Mokuba questioned, but Joey just ruffled his hair.

“Not right now anyway. I am hoping on to this little payback for another time.” Joey said proudly and while Seto felt uncomfortable with that idea, owing Joey anything, he agreed to it. Maybe one day, he would find out what happened to the two men in detail.


End file.
